


There's a light that never goes down

by Aeeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Godfather Sirius Black, Harry es un huracán, M/M, Sirius adolescente es un tsunami, alternative universe, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, futuro wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sirius Black le duele mucho la cabeza. A los dos.<br/>-Eso es imposible, Albus-dice Lupin con mucha calma.-Este chico no puede ser Sirius.</p><p>Black por el contrario no dice nada, sus ojos fijos en los del Sirius adolescente. Probablemente tratando de encontrar diferencias entre ambos o mejor aún, algo que explique porque cojones hay dos Sirius Orion Black en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.</p><p>AU de la Orden del Fénix donde un Sirius Black de 15 años aparece de la nada y revuelve todo a su alrededor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I never never want to go home, because I haven't got one anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515042) by [Tsume_Yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki). 



> Desde que leí el fic "Icarus" de Tsume_Yuki vivo obsesionada con la idea de un Sirius adolescente de 1975 coincidiendo con una Harry Potter de 1995... y por ello ha surgido este fic. El doble pairing se explica así: Sirius adolescente/Harry ; Sirius adulto/Remus. Espero que no sea demasiado lío.
> 
> Nota: Me referiré a los adultos por su apellido (Black, Lupin) y cuando se menciona a Sirius, salvo que se especifique lo contrario, es en relación al adolescente.

A Sirius Black le duele mucho la cabeza. A los dos.

-Eso es imposible, Albus-dice Lupin con mucha calma.-Este chico no puede ser Sirius.

Black por el contrario no dice nada, sus ojos fijos en los del Sirius adolescente. Probablemente tratando de encontrar diferencias entre ambos o mejor aún, algo que explique porque cojones hay dos Sirius Orion Black en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

Por su parte Sirius trata de mirar a cualquier sitio que no sea a Lupin, porque cuando le mira solo piensa en que su Remus es pelirrojo y tiene una cicatriz que le recorre la mejilla izquierda. Y su Remsie jamás llevaría un jersey tan feo ni parecería tan triste.

Vuelve a repetir la historia que le contó a Dumbledore cuando este lo encontró inconsciente en los jardines del castillo. Les habla de cómo era el último día antes de las vacaciones de verano, y que estaba huyendo de Filch cuando apareció una sala rara con un montón de cachivaches colgando en las paredes, incluyendo el reloj verde que le cayó encima cubriéndolo por completo de algo pegajoso y que lo ha mandado desde 20 años atrás al Hogwarts de 1995.  
-Yo estuve en esa sala-dice Black de repente y Dumbledore le mira con mucho interés.-¿Fue después de teñir a su gata de verde?  
Sirius asiente.  
-Pero a mí no me cayó nada encima. Abrí la puerta y corrí a esconderme en un armario que estaba al fondo.

Sirius lo piensa bien y recuerda que había un armario a la izquierda, pero que él giro a la derecha.

-Realidades alternativas entonces, mi joven señor Black.  
-¿Que quiere decir?-Da igual donde estén, el maldito Dumbledore siempre es igual de enigmático y poco práctico.  
-Has venido del pasado, pero no de nuestro pasado. En nuestra linea temporal Sirius no viajó hacia ningún lado. Has... cruzado de mundo por así decirlo. Supongo que habrá cosas que son diferentes, ¿no?

Sirius asiente.

-Remus es pelirrojo-dice y a Black le da tal ataque de risa que le acaba contagiando y ambos se ríen casi hasta llorar.-Usted es más alto en mi mundo, creo. Y sus gafas son más cuadradas.  
-Los rasgos genéticos ocurren al azar, es biología muggle básica. Supongo que en tu caso al ser tus padres familiares tan cercanos había menos rasgos que variaran. Aún así me parece que tu nariz es más similar a la de Orion que a la de la querida Walburga, a diferencia de nuestro Sirius.

Obviamente la consanguinidad tenía que tener alguna ventaja, aunque Sirius sigue pensando que es un milagro que ni él ni Reg acabaran teniendo tres orejas o siendo rematadamente imbéciles, aunque en el caso de Regulus Black eso último es algo cuestionable.

-James tiene el pelo castaño claro y los ojos avellana. ¿Cómo es vuestro James?  
Black y Lupin se miran y Sirius no necesita saber legeremancia para sospechar que lo que le van a decir no es bueno.  
-Murió hace casi 14 años.

Ninguno dice nada más y Sirius no está seguro de querer saber. De repente esta idea del mundo nuevo no le parece nada buena, ¿qué pinta Sirius Black en un mundo en el que James Potter ya no existe? Quiere preguntar por Peter pero no le sale la voz. 

-Quiero irme a casa-dice finalmente, con la voz temblando. Los adultos se miran entre ellos y Sirius solo quiere gritarles que no lo hagan, que trabajen y busquen una solución.  
-De momento no sabemos cómo...  
-¡No! Tiene que ser una broma... yo no puedo... no quiero quedarme en esta casa, en este... mundo.  
-Sirius-dice Dumbledore-vamos a trabajar para llevarte a tu tiempo, pero mientras tanto tendrás que quedarte aquí. Esta casa es segura y nuestro Sirius y Remus te harán compañía y te irán explicando todo lo que haga falta.

Dumbledore se marcha y se quedan los tres en la cocina sin saber muy bien que decirse. Eso nunca le había pasado con su Remus, ellos siempre tenían algo que contarse.  
-Estoy estancado aquí.-dice Sirius y solo pensar en que no volverá a ver a James, ni a su Remus ni a Peter hace que le den ganas de llorar.  
-Lo siento mucho, mini-yo. Lo siento mucho.  
Sirius está a punto de decir alguna burrada, pero Black no parece estar burlándose de él. De hecho, algo le dice que él también daría lo que fuera por escapar de aquí.

* * *

Pasan los días y Dumbledore vuelve con malas noticias. No solo no tiene una solución, sino que lo más probable es que el cambio sea permanente. Sirius no entiende una palabra de lo que dicen, pero le parece entender que él atravesó una especie de puente entre dimensiones y que esos puentes se autodestruyen una vez han sido usados para evitar paradojas o algo así.

Jamás verá a sus amigos otra vez. No verá a James conseguir una cita con Evans, no verá a Remus cambiar el mundo, no verá a Peter ganar ese torneo de Gobstones.

-Tienes 15 años y no vamos a abandonarte aquí-dice Dumbledore haciéndole volver a la realidad.-Ingresarás en Hogwarts con tus compañeros, terminarás tu educación.  
-¿Qué?-dicen ambos Blacks a la vez.  
-No quiero ir a Hogwarts sin mis amigos.  
-La pondrá en peligro, Dumbledore... no...  
Él levanta las manos y ambos se callan.  
-Sirius, esto es lo mejor para ti.  
-¿Y cómo vas a justificar su presencia en el castillo? Con el Ministerio en tu contra no creo que sea fácil que...

Dumbledore saca un papel y Sirius se queda con la boca abierta. Aparentemente su madre, Maddie Smith una Hufflepuff un año menor que ellos acaba de fallecer, dejando a su hijo de 15 años bajo la custodia de Nymphadora Tonks. 

-¿Esa no es la hija de Drómeda?-pregunta Sirius con curiosidad y Black simplemente asiente.  
-En mi mundo tiene unos 3 meses. Y aquí va a ser mi madre adoptiva, fantástico.  
-No vivirás con ella-dice Dumbledore.-Seguirás aquí, bajo la protección de la Orden. Esto es sólo para que el ministerio no haga preguntas incómodas.  
-¿Preguntas incómodas? ¿Sobre qué?  
-Creo que es mejor que se lo expliquemos nosotros, Albus.-este asiente y se levanta con rapidez. Confía en Dumbledore para hacer una huída rápida.

* * *

Black hace aparecer una botella de Whiskey de fuego y sirve un vaso para cada uno. Sirius está a punto de decirle que sólo tiene 15 años pero Black no tiene aspecto de estar de demasiado buen humor. Lupin simplemente se bebe su vaso de un trago.  
-Reg está muerto.-dice sin ninguna delicadeza y a Sirius se le hunde el mundo.Porque su hermano es un imbécil integral y una molestia desde que vino al mundo, pero es su hermano pequeño y a Sirius le parece una mierda que dentro de 20 años él sea el único Black vivo.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Se unió a los mortífagos, a los seguidores de Voldemort. Meses después se echó para atrás y murió. Tendría unos 19 años.

Entre el Whiskey y la noticia, a Sirius se le saltan las lágrimas. Y joder, él no llora. Los Black no lloran. Reg era el puto hijo modelo y acabó muriendo por ello, de repente tiene muchas ganas de ir a gritar al retrato de Walburga, porque si hay una culpable de la muerte de su hermano... es ella.

-¿Qué te pasó a ti? ¿Y a Remus? Tenéis un aspecto de mierda los dos, no os ofendáis. ¿Y... James y Peter?  
Black da un largo suspiro y es Lupin quien continua la historia. El mundo se detuvo para ellos el día de Halloween de 1981, cuando James y Lily Potter murieron traicionados por Peter Pettigrew. Black intentó vengarlos, pero solo consiguió que le encerraran 12 años en Azkaban por un crimen que no llegó a cometer. Y Lupin... Remus simplemente quedó solo,sin la protección de sus amigos y sin la posibilidad de acceder a un buen empleo. 

Y Sirius quiere romper cosas, quiere que el maldito número 12 de Grimmauld Place arda y desaparezca para siempre de la faz de la tierra... porque Reg está muerto, porque los merodeadores fueron grandes y ellos iban a comerse el mundo y al final resulta que fue al revés, que el mundo se los comió a ellos.

Y Peter, Sirius no quiere pensar en el Pettigrew de este universo, que TIENE QUE ser diferente al Peter que él conoció. Su Pete jamás harías eso, no a James y a Evans... no a Harry.

Harry Potter, la chica-que-vivió. De todo lo que le han contado es quizás lo único que no le provoca un horror absoluto. Harry L. Potter. La ahijada de Black y aparentemente la persona mas en riesgo del mundo Mágico con tan solo 15 años. Según Black y Lupin, tiene los mismos ojos verdes de Evans y la cara de James, del James de aquí claro. Eso es todo lo que le cuentan de ella y Sirius siente que tiene que saber más, porque serán compañeros de escuela y es la hija de James y él quiere conocerla. Necesita conocerla.

* * *

Sin embargo no es nada fácil. Acceder a la chica es aparentemente imposible, vive con muggles y su localización es un secreto. Intenta sonsacar información de Black, pero este no se muestra nada comunicativo... tampoco Lupin. Y no es que Sirius les culpe, la hija de James vio a Voldemort regresar y luchó contra él hace apenas un mes, él también estaría histérico. Una noche escucha a Tonks hablando con Lupin sobre Privet Drive y un par de días más tarde es Black quien menciona Little Whinging. No es mucho, pero es probable que le valga para localizarla. Ahora sólo necesita un plan de escape.

* * *

La ocasión se presenta sola, prácticamente. Una mañana mientras baja los escalones escucha a Black gritándole a Dumbledore.  
-NO ES FELIZ ALLÍ, DUMBLEDORE. LA ODIAN.  
\- Te aseguro que la señorita Potter está perfectamente a salvo y...-Dumbledore se queda callado un instante y Sirius está convencido de que el viejo le ha pillado, pero aparentemente continua como si nada-Es lo mejor para ella Sirius, no me mires así. Solo serán un par de semanas más.

Y Sirius no puede evitarlo, se le revuelve el estómago pensar en la pequeña Harry Potter sufriendo en casa de sus tíos. James siempre le escribía cartas y se lo llevaba un par de semanas a su casa para que no se volviera loco y Sirius no puede evitar pensar que es hora de devolverle el favor. 

Quizás pensándolo objetivamente no es la mejor idea del mundo, pero hay una razón muy obvia por la que el sombrero seleccionador jamás se planteó ponerlo en Ravenclaw. Así que Sirius respira hondo, sale por la puerta principal del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y sacando la varita, convoca al autobús noctámbulo.


	2. Take me out tonight, cause I want to see people and I want to see life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tiene los ojos de Evans y prácticamente todo lo demás es de James, del James de este mundo claro.  Y le mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y cautela que Sirius jamás vio en los ojos de sus padres.  
> -Sirius Regulus Black-se presenta-El cuarto.  
> Ella le mira con la boca abierta y Sirius tiene que contenerse para no reírse. James ponía exactamente la misma cara cuando Sirius le sorprendía.  
> -Soy hijo de tu padrino, según me han dicho."

Lo primero que hace Sirius al llegar a Londres es ir a Gringotts y sacar dinero. Para que su plan funcione es estrictamente necesario tener mucho dinero y afortunadamente la cámara familiar le reconoce, así que eso no será un problema. 

Llena la mochila extensible de bolsas de galeones pensando en la cara que pondría su madre si supiera en lo que Sirius planea gastar su preciado oro. En un instante de inspiración recuerda que los muggles no usan galeones, así que cambia la mayor parte de su oro en dinero muggle, esperando que Harry Potter sea mucho más ducha que él en esas cosas.

Hay tantas cosas muggles que probar y tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Vuelve a pillar el Autobús Noctámbulo y encuentra ese Privet Drive del que habló la Orden. Nada más bajarse le invade un calor agobiante y las decenas de casas iguales le hacen marearse un poco. Por mucho que Grimmauld Place haya sido una casa horrible para crecer, Sirius tiene la sensación de que una bruja jamás podrá encajar en un sitio como este. ¿Cómo se las habrá apañado Harry Potter?

Tras preguntar en varias casas y recibir más de un portazo, una de las vecinas le señala hacia la casa de los Dursley, insistiendo varias veces en si no estará equivocado de Harry, que esa chica "no es trigo limpio, va a un colegio de bichos raros y siempre se mete en líos". Y todo eso no hace más que aumentar la curiosidad de Sirius.

Llama a la puerta del número 4 y le contesta un hombre gordo y con un bigote inmenso, probablemente el hombre más feo que Sirius jamás haya visto.  
-¿Vienes a ver a Dudley, verdad? No...  
-Vengo a por Harry.

Sirius piensa que esas 4 palabras deben de ser algo verdaderamente horrible para ese señor, porque se pone de un feo color morado y empieza a gritar insultos mientras cierra la puerta.  
-¡TÚ Y LOS TUYOS PODÉIS IROS MUY LEJOS! ¡ENFERMOS! ¡ANORMALES!  
Lo cierto es que a Sirius le recuerda vagamente al retrato de su madre en Grimmauld Place. ¡Qué lugar más encantador para crecer ha tenido la pequeña Harry Potter!

-¿Me buscas a mí?-dice una voz incrédula.  
-¿Eres Harry Potter?  
Ella asiente y Sirius se queda un poco con la boca abierta. No sabía que esperaba, pero desde luego no era a esta chica bajita, delgaducha pero con aspecto de poder darle una paliza cualquier día. Tiene el pelo a la altura de los hombros, bastante despeinado y lleva ropa de chico varias tallas mayores de lo que le correspondería. Por la forma que tiene de moverse, algo le hace pensar a Sirius que su aspecto no es del todo voluntario.

Tiene los ojos de Evans y prácticamente todo lo demás es de James, del James de este mundo claro.  Y le mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y cautela que Sirius jamás vio en los ojos de sus padres.

-Sirius Regulus Black-se presenta-El cuarto.  
Ella le mira con la boca abierta y Sirius tiene que contenerse para no reírse. James ponía exactamente la misma cara cuando Sirius le sorprendía.  
-Soy hijo de tu padrino, según me han dicho.  
-¿Sirius tiene un hijo y no me lo había contado? ¿Vives con él? ¿Sabes algo de lo que está ocurriendo con Voldemort?  
Sirius levanta las manos como instándola a que se serene un poco.  
-Se enteró hace apenas una semana, si te sirve de consuelo. Mi madre no considero necesario explicárselo. Bueno, ni a él ni a mí. De momento vivo con Black y Lupin, aunque oficialmente mi madre adoptiva es Tonks. Cosas de tener un padre criminal.

Verdades a medias, es el consejo que le dio Black. Verdades a medias que sean fáciles de recordar para que no te pillen a mitad de mentira.

-¡SIRIUS NO ES NINGÚN CRIMINAL!  
-Era una forma de hablar, ya me contaron esa historia también.-contestó rápidamente el chico.   
-¿Y qué haces aquí?-pregunta Harry con el ceño fruncido-¿Saben ellos que han venido? Porque por carta nadie parece interesado en contarme nada...

Desde luego Harry Potter no parece tener un carácter dócil y tranquilo. Y eso le encanta a Sirius.

-Las cartas no son un medio de comunicación seguro, el Ministerio y los mortífagos pueden interceptarlas.-contesta Sirius rápidamente- En cuanto a lo otro... me he escapado. No estoy de acuerdo con que la Orden te tenga aquí abandonada, sin nada de información... así que aquí estoy. Y creo que deberíamos aprovechar el día porque en cuanto me pillen, no volveré a salir de esa casa en todo el verano. ¿No podemos ir a algún lugar muggle?

Ella se ríe por primera vez y a Sirius le parece que le sienta muy bien esa sonrisa.   
-Estamos en el lugar más muggle que te puedas imaginar, tendrás que especificar.   
-Me refiero a un sitio donde podamos comer y... ¿comprar ropa? Necesito un cambio de vestuario y, no te ofendas, pero creo que tú también.  
Ella se mira un instante antes de ponerse roja.  
-Mis tíos no me dan dinero en verano-dice agachando la cabeza-Solo tengo galeones así que...  
-Hasta que nació Black, mi padre-añade Sirius tratando de que la palabra no suene mal- la familia siempre estuvo obsesionada por la pureza de la sangre así que creo firmemente que gastar su dinero en basura muggle es honrar su oscuro origen. 

Ella sigue sin fiarse mucho de él así que a Sirius no le queda más remedio que lanzarle una de sus sonrisas Black.  
-Lo pasaremos bien, anda. Además si no me acompañas acabaré atrayendo la atención de la oficina está de relaciones entre magos y muggles y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?  
-¿Me chantajeas?-contesta la chica una ceja. Sin embargo sonríe y Sirius tiene la sensación de que él no es el único que necesita algo de emoción en su vida. -Hay un tren muggle que para frente a un centro comercial.

Y Sirius no sabe lo que es un centro comercial, pero la perspectiva de usar un transporte muggle le apasiona y Harry parece tan segura de ello que tiene que ser por fuerza una buena idea.

La chica le guía con total naturalidad por un par de calles iguales hasta dar con un edificio un poco estropeado.   
-Estación de tren, no te esperes nada similar a King's Cross. Esto es mucho más local.  
Sirius simplemente asiente, maravillado por los dibujos de colores inmóviles de las paredes.  
-Graffiti. -dice ella.  
-Mola.

-¿Y Voldemort?-le pregunta mientras suben unas escaleras que se mueven solas y que hacen que Sirius tiemble de la emoción. Confía en Harry Potter para hablar de magos tenebrosos en mitad de algo tan genial como una escalera mecática.  
-Tranquila, no está invitado a nuestra excursión.  
A  ella le da un ataque de risa y Sirius se siente tremendamente orgulloso de sí mismo.  
-Me alegro, dudo que en Milltown encuentre túnicas a su gusto y se pone muy pesado cuando no logra lo que quiere.

Una chica con sentido del humor, definitivamente herencia de James. Sirius la ve desembolverse con el dinero muggle y comprar los billetes necesarios.

El tren llega en seguida y Harry tiene que explicarle que ha sido casualidad, que lo normal es tener que esperar a que llegue y no que se materialice en cuanto hay gente esperando. Sirius asiente no muy convencido.  
Una vez están sentados, Sirius no puede dejar de mirar a todo. Las luces, la ropa de la gente, la ausencia de magia es tan intensa que le tiemblan las piernas. Sin embargo Harry no parece dispuesta a darle un respiro. 

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?   
-Según la Orden está manteniendo un perfil bajo.   
-¿Qué?  
-Voldemort.-A Sirius le cuesta un poco pronunciar el nombre, pero intenta que no se le note. No quiere que Harry le tome por un cobarde.   
-¿Qué es la Orden?  
-Merlín, no te han explicado nada de nada, ¿no?  
-No.  
-Imbéciles-murmura Sirius.-La Orden del Fénix es un grupo liderado por Dumbledore que lucha contra los mortífagos. Se creo en la guerra anterior. Tanto tus padres como Black y Lupin formaron parte de ella.   
-No tenía ni idea, como siempre.

La ve fruncir los labios en la misma forma en la que solía hacerlo Evans y a Sirius le invade un extraño sentido protector.   
-No se si te sirve de consuelo... pero Black discute con Dumbledore cada vez que se ven para sacarte de aquí. No es que esté funcionando, el maldito viejo es muy terco. La próxima semana vendran los Weasley y...  
-¿Qué? ¡Sirius es mi padrino!  ¿Por qué va a vivir Ron con él? Estoy harta de esto, más que harta "Se paciente Harry" "No podemos contarte nada Harry, tu diminuto cerebro no lo entendería" "Sé buena chica Harry y quedate tranquilita mientras los mayores nos encargamos"- ella coge aire antes de seguir, en un tono cada vez más alto- Joder, vi morir a Cedric hace menos de un mes, luché contra él... y ahora tengo que rebuscar en cubos de basura para saber qué coño está tratando de hacer Voldemort.

-Yo sólo trato de ayudar, ¿lo sabes?-dice Sirius en tono bajo y señalando a las señoras del tren que no dejan de mirarles como si estuvieran locos.

Ella se pone muy roja y empieza a balbucear sus disculpas.   
-¿No habías dicho algo de Milltown?-dice Sirius y ambos saltan del tren justo cuando empiezan a cerrarse las puertas.   
-Joder.  
Ella empieza a reírse y él no puede evitar unirse. Esto es demasiado surrealista incluso para la vida normal de Sirius Black.

* * *

El centro comercial es lo más increíble que Sirius ha visto nunca. Colorido, ruidoso y lleno de gente... y tan muggle que Sirius sospecha que su madre debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba.  
-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día-dice Sirius señalando el primer restaurante que ve.  
-¿Quieres desayunar en un McDonalds?-dice Harry sonriendo otra vez.  
-¿No se puede?

Ella le sonríe y le indica a Sirius que se siente mientras ella lidia con los muggles y busca comida. Aparece unos minutos más tarde con tortitas y cocacola para ambos y Sirius descubre maravillado que es la mejor bebida del mundo.  
-No sé porque la gente se molesta con la cerveza de mantequilla

Ella se ríe aún más cuando él se termina su vaso rápido y le acaba saliendo cocacola por la nariz y Sirius tiene que admitir que quizás la cerveza de mantequilla tiene sus ventajas.

-Ahora a comprar ropa-dice el chico contento.  
-Ya te dije que no tengo dinero.-dice ella mirándose fijamente al suelo-No...  
-Si mi padre es tu padrino, este dinero es tan tuyo como mío... señorita Potter. Y vamos a malgastarlo juntos.  
-No creo que él...  
-Black te adora. Tienes que ver cómo habla de ti, como si fueras la reencarnación de Merlín o algo así.   
Ella se pone roja como un tomate y Sirius se anota otro punto.

* * *

Acaban en una tienda de ropa bastante estrafalaria pero a ninguno parece importarle demasiado.   
-Deberías haber visto el traje horrorosamente cursi que la señora Weasley intento que llevara al baile de Navidad. -dice la chica mirando un vestido azul   
-¿Intentó?  
-Le escribí a Remus y él... él me mandó un traje de mi madre.  Aparentemente somos muy parecidas físicamente porque no hubo que arreglarlo. Tenía muy buen gusto, era un vestido precioso.

Es la primera vez que Sirius ve lágrimas en los ojos de la chica, y lo cierto es que no puede culparla. ¿Qué clase de vida habrá tenido en Privet Drive y lejos de Black y Lupin? Desde luego no la vida que la hija de James Potter merecía tener. 

-Bueno, pues ahora buscaremos vestidos que no parezcan décimonónicos-dice señalando su aspecto estrafalario-ni tampoco que parezcan la muda de un cachalote.

Ella vuelve a reírse y Sirius se siente un triunfador.   
-Nos lo llevamos-dice Sirius señalando al vestido que la chica tiene entre las manos-no es nada cursi.   
-Te van a encantar los vaqueros Skinny-le dice ella en tono confidente al pasar por una pila de pantalones que no se parecen en nada a ninguno que Sirius haya visto.

Cuando se los prueba, Sirius se mira en el espejo y se da cuenta de que él no nació para llevar túnicas, no... el nació para llevar chupas de cuero y botas con tachuelas. Y vaqueros skinny que dejen muy poco a la imaginación junto con camisetas de grupos de rock muggle.

Es probable que Sirius no vuelva a salir de Grimmauld Place en meses, pero nadie va a dudar que es el mejor vestido de esa casa.

* * *

Unas dos horas más tarde salen de ahí cansados y hambrientos, cargados cada uno con cuatro bolsas.  
-No podremos usar todo esto antes de que empiece Hogwarts-dice ella riendo.-¿Eres consciente de ello?  
-Bueno, siempre podemos crear tendencia entre nuestros compañeros.  
-A McGonagall seguro le encantará-dice la chica con una sonrisa y a Sirius le da un ataque de risa al imaginar la cara que pondrá Minnie cuando le vea con sus nuevos vaqueros ajustados color nude.   
-¿La conoces?

Mentiras. Mentiras simples-se recuerda el chico antes de responder rápidamente que sí, que es miembro de la Orden y que la ha visto un par de veces.   
-Tiene  pinta de no saber apreciar mi estilo-añade el chico  
-Eso es porque no has comprado nada con cuadros escoceses. Le encantan.

Ambos vuelven a reirse y es tremendamente refrescante. Por primera vez desde que empezó el verano, Sirius no maldice cada minuto de este mundo.  
-¿Y si estrenamos algo de esta maravillosa ropa?  
-Hay baños por aquí-contesta Harry guiándolo por un pasillo lateral. Se separan cada uno en dirección a su puerta y cuando salen, parecen otras personas. Especialmente Harry, que ahora lleva una melena de pelo negro azabache ondulada que le llega a la mitad de la espalda y un vestido largo de su talla.   
-Mi tía me prefiere con el pelo corto. Yo lo detesto.-dice ella simplemente antes de que Sirius pregunte y lo cierto es que el chico tiene que admitir que le queda genial.  
-¿Cómo lo haces sin hacer magia?-pregunta él  
-Es una pequeña horquilla con un glamour. Fue obra de Hermione en primero, antes de marcharnos de vacaciones. La hemos ido perfeccionando conforme pasan los años. Me aguanta bien unos dos meses sin renovar el hechizo. 

Sirius no sabe que contestar a eso, pero no le gusta un pelo saber que Harry haya tenido que idear planes así desde los 11 años.  
-Hacía semanas que no parecía una chica-dice riendo y a Sirius le parece notar algo de tristeza en ella.   
-A mi me pareces una chica. También antes- contesta el chico rápidamente poniéndose muy rojo.  
-Gracias-contesta ella rápidamente sonando sorprendida-No me gusta arreglarme y prefiero los partidos de quidditch antes que la revista corazón de bruja, como El Profeta publicita tanto últimamente pero...  
-Son unos imbéciles. Los periodistas.   
-Cuando volví al Mundo Mágico... no sé, tengo la sensación de que ellos esperaban una especie de princesita delicada y se encontraron conmigo. No es fácil desafiar las expectativas de los demás para ser uno mismo.  
-Te entiendo-dice Sirius tratando de no pensar en sus padres y en cómo él siempre supo que no podría cumplir sus deseos.-Mi madre... ella no... ella quería que yo fuera diferente, distinto a mi padre... pero la locura Black está en todos nosotros aparentemente. 

Harry le aprieta con fuerza el brazo mientras hace malabares con la otra mano para llevar todas sus bolsas, haciendo que a Sirius se le escape una risita.

-Guárdalas aquí-dice abriendo la mochila.  
-Eso es imposible que quepa y...-se queda callada cuando Sirius lo guarda todo dentro de su mochila.   
-Le he puesto un hechizo extensible esta mañana.   
-¿Puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela?  
-Me enseñaba mi madre en casa, supongo que eso llevaba un permiso o algo así. Nadie me ha avisado de que deje de hacerlo-Sirius da un largo suspiro antes de continuar-Tengo hambre, Potter. Comamos basura muggle.

Sin embargo si Sirius esperaba una conversación ligera al comer, estaba muy equivocado.   
-No he leído una sola palabra de Voldemort en El Profeta.  
-Están en plena campaña de desacreditación hacia Dumbledore y hacia ti.  
-Lo he visto. Leo el periódico... pero no entiendo por qué lo hacen.   
-El Ministerio no quiere aceptar que Quién-Tú-Sabes ha regresado-esta vez se le escapa el nombre y a Sirius le parece detectar algo de decepción en ella.  
-¿Por eso intentan que Dumbledore parezca un viejo chocho y yo una adicta a la fama?  
-Básicamente.   
-Van a conseguir que nos maten a todos-dice la chica con una sinceridad escalofriante.  
-Básicamente-repite ella enfadada

Terminan de comer en silencio y Sirius empieza a ponerse nervioso, quiere seguir hablando con ella.   
-A todas estas... ¿quién es Hermione?   
-Es mi mejor amiga, junto con Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom.

Sirius no puede evitar pensar que a veces los cuartetos no son la mejor idea del mundo, teniendo en cuenta lo que el Peter de esta realidad hizo a los padres de la chica.   
-Son geniales, ya los conocerás. ¿Vas a empezar Hogwarts este año? Sería genial tener nuevos amigos- le dice sonriéndole y Sirius simplemente asiente con entusiasmo.

-¿Y cómo están ellos? ¿Sirius-tu padre... y Remus? Va a ser un lío lo de los nombres.-pregunta la chica al cabo de un rato.   
-Él está pidiendo que le llamen Black o Padfoot. Pero no sé si tú..  
-Siempre te puedo llamar Junior.   
-No me caes del todo bien, Potter.

Ella se ríe y Sirius tiene que admitir que conocer a Harry Potter está siendo demostrando ser una idea mucho mejor de lo esperable. Aunque la Orden vaya a matarle por ello.

-Siento que hayas tenido que meterte en un lío por venir aquí.-dice Harry casi como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.   
-No te preocupes, Potter. Ha sido un placer. -contesta rápidamente- Además, tampoco es que mis vacaciones estuvieran siendo una delicia allí encerrados. Al menos en unos días tendré compañía. ¿Cómo son los Weasleys?  
-Pelirrojos-contesta ella riendo.-Pelirrojos y ruidosos, Probablemente vayan los 4 hijos que siguen en Hogwarts. Fred y George, que son los verdaderos descendientes de los Merodeadores, causan problemas a diestro y siniestro pero son geniales. Ron, que es mi mejor amigo y Ginny, la única chica. Es bastante guay pero su madre lleva 14 años amargándole la vida.   
-Con eso puedo simpatizar, creéme.   
Ella le dedica una sonrisa triste. 

-Te recomiendo que te alejes de la Señora Weasely lo que puedas. Tiene cierta tendencia a tratar a todo el mundo como si fueran recien nacidos. Y me da la sensación de que ella y Sirius no se llevan demasiado bien así que tratará de meterse en todo.  
Sirius asiente.   
-Tampoco debo dejar que me escoja vestidos.  
Para ser una chica tan triste, Sirius tiene que admitir que es sorprendentemente fácil hacerla reír.  

-No, salvo que te encanten los lazos y el encaje rosa.-dice ella con el ceño fruncido- Por otro lado, es la mejor cocinera que he conocido nunca.   
-Punto a favor. Lupin es un cocinero horrible. Y Black es bastante peor.   
-Con los Dursley cocino yo. No vas a conseguir darme pena.

* * *

Por la tarde Harry sugiere que vayan a algo llamado cine y Sirius decide que vale la pena intentarlo sólo por ver la cara emocionada de la chica. Cuando sale de allí el corazón le retumba en el pecho y no puede dejar de pensar que es un atraso monumental que no haya nada parecido en el Mundo Mágico porque pasar dos horas comiendo palomitas de maíz y viendo superhéroes en una pantalla es la mejor tarde que Sirius ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando salen es casi de noche y van directos al tren de vuelta, Harry otra vez vestida con harapos y con la famosa horquilla en su sitio.   
-Parezco la maldita cenicienta, lo sé-dice la chica encogiéndose de hombros cuando pilla a Sirius mirándola.  
-¿La qué?  
Ella se ríe y le explica el cuento muggle haciendo que Sirius vuelva a maravillarse por la cantidad de cosas geniales que los muggles han inventado y que ellos se están perdiendo.

* * *

-Mis tíos no están-dice la chica sonriendo cuando llegan al número 4- Ella abre la puerta y Sirius entra por primera vez en una casa muggle. Todo le fascina y está a punto de decirselo a Harry cuando se da cuenta de que las fotos-aburridas e inmóviles-muestran una pequeña familia de tres: mujer escuálida con cuello enorme y dos hombres con aspecto de cerdo, rubios y de ojos azules. Y ninguna Harry.

Su amiga genial no existe en esas fotografías y a Sirius le da la impresión de que tampoco es algo voluntario.

Entran en la habitación de la chica y él hace crecer las bolsas que llevaba en la mochila.

No quiere cotillear mucho pero al ver la habitación de Harry Potter, Sirius recuerda como su madre a menudo se quejaba de no haber tenido una princesita sangre pura, limpia y ordenada. Era obvio que Harry jamás podría cumplir esos estándares de Walburga.

La habitación es un desastre. Desordenada y atiborrada de cosas y le recuerda tanto a James que Sirius tiene que parpadear un par de veces para evitar que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas. Hay ropa tirada por todo el suelo, un sujetador en la parte alta de la estantería y más calcetines desparejados de los que Sirius jamás había visto. En las paredes hay algunos dibujos y fotos mágicas, posters de quidditch. En los estantes hay libros muggles y revistas de quidditch y absolutamente nada que se parezca a esas revistas absurdas que leían sus compañeras de Hogwarts. La lechuza blanca en la jaula le parece el animal más bonito que ha visto en su vida.

-Tienes una lechuza preciosa.   
Casi como si le entendiera, el animal ulula en lo que a Sirius le parece un tono aprobador.   
-Y muy lista. ¿Puedo escribirte una vez estés con la Orden?  
-Claro que sí, será genial tener algo que hacer.-la ve abrir la boca pero la interrumpe antes de que vuelva a disculparse-Esto fue mi idea, ni se te ocurra.  
-Bien.-ella le mira un segundo antes de volver a hablar-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
-Claro.  
-Si escribo una carta para Sirius-para mi padrino-se corrige rápidamente-¿Se la darás?  
-Por supuesto.

Su sonrisa es brillante mientras se lanza sobre el escritorio y pesca un trozo de pergamino tirado del suelo.   
-¿Dónde está la tinta? ¿La tinta?  
-Creo que te refieres a eso, ¿no?-dice Sirius señalando un bote de tinta negra volcado en el suelo-  
-Mierda, mierda,mierda-dice ella poniéndose pálida.   
-No te preocupes, Potter-él saca la varita del bolsillo y devuelve la tinta a su lugar de origen, ganándose un gritito de felicidad de Harry.   
-Soy un desastre, lo siento.

Ella termina la carta en un par de minutos y cuando Sirius ve el nombre escrito en la carta, se le encoge un poquito el corazón. Se parece muchísimo a la letra de Evans.

-Muchísimas gracias por el día de hoy-le dice mientras le acompaña a la puerta.-Ha sido genial poder salir de aquí.  
-Te entiendo y el sentimiento es completamente mutuo.-él le sonríe y camina por el jardín esperando que le atrapen en cualquier momento, sin embargo consigue llegar a la esquina de la calle antes de sentir que le absorbe la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius ha conocido por fin a nuestra Harry. Quiero dejar claro que alguna de las relaciones entre personajes están cambiando por el hecho de que Harry sea una mujer: la señora Weasley es menos maternal y más celosa de la amistad con sus hijos, se lleva mejor con Remus porque lo ve como un puente a Lily, Neville es una parte más importante del grupo... cosas así. 
> 
> Espero que les guste la historia y recibir algún comentario para saber si gusta o si no, o que cosas no se entienden sería genial.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme.


	3. Take me anywhere, I don't care, I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Tu ahijada es una tía genial.  
> Black coge la carta y antes de abrirla le hace una advertencia.  
> -Harry no es James.  
> Como si Sirius pudiera confundirlos. James era locura y risas a todas horas, como un maldito terremoto de energía dispuesto a arrasarlo todo al menor descuido mientras que Harry... Sirius no sabe definir qué demonios es Harry Potter, pero desde luego no es tan similar a James como todos creen.  
> -Ni falta que hace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por la cantidad de kudos que he recibido. Me alegro de que la historia esté gustando, pese a sus peculiaridades.   
> Aquí el tercer capítulo, ¿cómo reaccionan en Grimmauld Place ante la escapada de Sirius?   
> Muchas gracias por leerme y como siempre, cualquier comentario, crítica o lo que sea será muy bien recibido. Un saludo :)

-¿A qué crees que juegas?  
-¿EN QUÉ COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿ERES IMBÉCIL?  
-Sirius, tranquilízate-dice Lupin en tono mucho más calmado que mi yo-futuro.  
-Podría haberos pasado algo...  
-Merlín bendito, solo fuimos de compras.  
-No puedes quedarte quieto, ¿verdad? Tenías que...  
-Ella no es feliz ahí. Nadie debería vivir en una casa donde es tan infeliz. Pensé que precisamente tú lo podrías entender. 

Black y Lupin se miran un instante pero Sirius no tiene tiempo para tonterías. 

-No lo entendéis. Su tío... cuando nombré a Harry parecía dispuesto a matarme, me llamó enfermo y... anormal. Esa casa es el lugar más terrible que he visto, no había una sola foto de Harry, era como si no existiera.

Black parece tan furioso que a Sirius no le extrañaría que explotara de pura rabia. Y lo cierto es que no le culpa. Él tiene muchas ganas de ir a hechizar a esa bola de cebo. Lupin simplemente aprieta el hombro de Black y este parece respirar un poco más tranquilo.  
-Ni siquiera tiene ropa propia, todo es heredado. Ropa enorme de chico, de su primo...¿Sabíais que oculta lo largo que tiene el pelo para que su tía no se enfade con ella? ¿Eso os parece normal?  
-Por supuesto que no lo es, Sirius. Pero se trata de mantener a Harry con vida y...-intenta Lupin pero Sirius no le va a pasar una.  
-No. No se trata sólo de eso. Es...

Sirius jamás se había sentido tan impotente, por un instante piensa en cómo debió sentirse James todos esos años y siente un arrebato de cariño hacia su amigo. ¿Por qué Harry tiene tener el mismo destino de su padrino? Es completamente injusto.  
-¿Crees que no quiero sacarla de allí?-dice Black amargamente-¿Crees que si hubiera una sola forma de traerla aquí y protegerla de todo no lo haría? Si yo no hubiera sido tan inconsciente hace 14 años, Harry estaría ahora conmigo. No puedo arriesgarla, mini-yo.

La sinceridad golpea a Sirius como un tren en marcha.  
-Toma.-dice sacándose la carta de Harry del bolsillo y haciendo que ambos adultos vuelven a mirarse.  
-¿Es de Harry?

Sirius simplemente asiente, un tanto frustrado por la dependencia que este Black y este Lupin tienen entre sí. Su Remus y él jamás fueron así.  
-Tu ahijada es una tía genial.  
Black coge la carta y antes de abrirla le hace una advertencia.  
-Harry no es James.

Como si Sirius pudiera confundirlos. James era locura y risas a todas horas, como un maldito terremoto de energía dispuesto a arrasarlo todo al menor descuido mientras que Harry... Sirius no sabe definir qué demonios es Harry Potter, pero desde luego no es tan similar a James como todos creen.  
-Ni falta que hace.

Sin embargo su respuesta parece gustarles porque ambos sonríen. O quizás sea también ver la carta de Harry.  
-Mi ahijada nos pide que no seamos duros contigo porque pasasteis un gran día y que a cambio de eso, se comportará el resto del verano.  
-También pone algo de que nos enseñes las fotografías.-añade Lupin. 

Y Sirius se apresura para sacar unas fotos que sacaron con una cámara instantánea muggle que él se empeñó en comprar.

-Parece feliz.-dice Black mirando una de las fotos, donde se ve a Harry riéndose, toda ojos verdes y dientes blancos.  
-Eso era lo que pretendía, lo prometo. No lo hice por pasar un rato divertido ni por fastidiaros-contesta el chico-Sólo quería verla así. 

Black le va a devolver la fotografía, pero Sirius no le deja. Él tiene unas cuantas ya, de ambos haciendo el tonto antes de entrar al cine y una bastante espectacular de su propia cara cuando probó los nuggets de pollo y la salsa barbacoa. 

-Para ti. Es tu ahijada.  
-Gracias-dice Black como si ese fuera el mayor tesoro que nadie pudiera ofrecerle, y por un instante Sirius siente mucha lástima por él, sin embargo se le pasa cuando vuelve a hablarle con ese tono autoritario que a Sirius tanto le recuerda a su padre.  
-Te vamos a vigilar a partir de ahora, que lo sepas. Pero eres libre de moverte por la casa cuanto desees-añade Black recuperando su tono agresivo del principio- Eso sí, un pie fuera y no vuelves a salir de tu habitación hasta agosto.

Sirius asiente pensando en cómo podrá escaparse de allí la próxima vez. Pese a todos es Sirius Black, merodeador. Nunca dirá que no a un desafío.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, la casa se llena de chicos pelirrojos. Los Weasley. Sirius no recuerda mucho de esa familia salvo que son traidores a su sangre y que tienen una extraña fijación por repoblar el Mundo Mágico.

Al final Sirius conoce a más de los que le advirtió Harry, además de los gemelos buscaproblemas, el mejor amigo y la chica, aparece también un chico alto con una melena pelirroja con botas de piel de dragón y un pendiente. Bill Weasley, el vivo ejemplo de que en el futuro al menos uno de los Weasley será guay. . 

La Señora Weasley resulta ser tal cual Harry la describió: acaparadora y dispuesta a criticar a Black a la mínima oportunidad. Y no es que a Sirius le caiga especialmente bien su yo-futuro, pero si hay alguien que puede estar enfadado con Black es él y no esa señora.  
-Te están matando de hambre, seguro que tu padre no sabe ni cocinar un...  
-Llevo aquí una semana, si de verdad estuviera tan delgado como dice no sería por culpa de mi padre.-le dice fríamente, ganándose la atención de Black y Lupin, que le miran como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.  
-Bueno, sólo digo que...  
-Me gustaría entonces ver la opinión que tiene de Harry si yo le parezco delgado.  
-Bueno, las chicas comen menos y...

Eso hace reír a todos sus hijos y Sirius no puede evitar que se le escape una risita también. Si algo descubrió de su excursión con Harry Potter, es que el apetito de la chica no tiene nada que envidiarle al suyo. 

-Nunca la has visto servirse tres raciones de tarta de melaza.-dice el chico alto.-Soy Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry.  
Un amigo celoso, Sirius está a punto de añadir. Pero en el último momento decide que no es lo más inteligente buscarse problemas tan pronto con el mejor amigo de la chica, aunque tampoco va a dejar que un mequetrefe pelirrojo se salga con la suya.  
-Yo Sirius, el nuevo amigo de Harry.  
El chico se pone rojo y sus hermanos gemelos se ríen.

-Fred-dice el chico tendiendo la mano, pero las advertencias de Harry resuenan en su cabeza.  
-Encantado George, yo soy Sirius.-le da unas palmadas en el hombro-te tendería la mano, pero los shocks eléctricos no me gustan demasiado.  
Su hermano mueve la cabeza con aprobación. Y el resto de la gente se ríe.  
-Nos gustas. 

Sirius les sonríe y se gira hacia su hermanita. La chica no tiene pinta de tener más que 13 años, bajita y pelirroja. Con un alto potencial de estar muy buena en un futuro próximo... pero no es lo que Sirius necesita. No después de haber pasado tantos buenos ratos con Melania Thompson en el pasillo de Trasformaciones o con Andrea Collins en la Sala Común. La buena señorita Weasley sería dar un paso atrás a todas luces.  
-Sirius Regulus Black-le tiende la mano y cuando ella corresponde el gesto, le besa los nudillos en la mejor interpretación de un sangre-pura que es capaz de elaborar.  
Ella suelta una risita y se sonroja, haciendo que sus hermanos se muevan incómodos.  
-Black, ¿No estarás intentando ligar con Gin-Gin?  
-¡Fred!-exclama enfadada la chica.  
-Para nada, solo trato de ser educado y saludar a una señorita como se merece y...  
-Bueno, basta de cháchara...-interrumpe Molly Weasley-a vuestras habitaciones. Inmediatamente. 

Sirius mira a Black dispuesto a protestar, pero él solo hace una señal con la cabeza. Y aunque el chico tiene ganas de quedarse en la sala, algo le dice que hoy la lucha será en vano. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo celoso hace un movimiento bastante interesante.  
-¿Cuándo vais a traer a Harry?  
-Ronald, eso no...  
-No la podemos dejar ahí más tiempo.-insiste el chico.- No es justo.  
-La odian-añade Ginny.  
-No habléis de cosas que no entendéis-dice la madre-todos los adolescentes dicen que...  
-¿Está insinuando que Harry miente o exagera cuando habla de sus tíos?-pregunta Sirius visiblemente enfadado.  
-En absoluto, querido. Pero a veces las cartas se tergiversan y...

Y Sirius no puede evitar pensar que si Molly Weasley fuera un poquito más como Euphemia Potter, Harry ya estaría aquí. A salvo. Euphemia y Fleamont siempre se arriesgaron por él, siempre eligieron creerle a él en lugar de echarle la culpa a "adolescentes enfadados". Los señores Weasley no le han dado a Harry ese beneficio y sólo por eso, Sirius les odia un poquito. 

-Espero que no ocurra nada terrible mientras os sentáis a discutir sobre quién tiene los turnos más aburridos y quién descansa más domingos. Los mortífagos no son la única amenaza ahí fuera. 

Sirius se larga dando un portazo y se siente absolutamente liberado.

* * *

Esa noche no baja a cenar. Pasa la noche mirando al techo, pensando en cómo estará Harry y en cómo la historia tiende a repetirse. Le despiertan a la mañana siguiente picotazos en las manos y cuando abre los ojos se encuentra a la lechuza blanca de Harry mirándole fijamente.  
-¿Me buscas a mí?  
La lechuza le dirige tal mirada de desdén que Sirius empieza a pensar que además de bonita, es terriblemente inteligente. 

"Querido Junior  
Espero que mi carta haya hecho efecto y no te hayan encerrado, sería una lástima que ninguno de los dos pudiera disfrutar del verano. Ahora mismo desearía ser cualquier otra persona y estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero eso es bastante imposible. Quizás me conformaría con ver el mar.  
No se lo digas a tu padre, pero una parte de mí siente envidia de cuando huyó nadando hacia el norte, libre, sin obligaciones. Simplemente nadando. Yo jamás he visto el mar en calma, sólo he visto tormentas.  
Mis tíos y primo irán tres días a la costa, al menos tendré tres días tranquila. Así que cualquier carta será más que recibida.  
Un abrazo,  
H.  
P.D. Si pudieras mandar algo de comida o de bebida, te estaría muy agradecida... me han dejado la nevera vacía al irse y no tengo dinero muggle."

Sirius apenas tarda dos segundos en ponerse en pie y vestirse. No sabe lo que es una nevera, pero el hecho de que alguien tan orgullosa como Harry le pida ayuda de una forma tan descarada le hiela la sangre. Así que coge una pluma del escritorio y garabatea en un trozo de pergamino que espere visita próximamente. Hedwig coge la nota con el pico y se marcha, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de aprobación. "Ayudas a Harry, eres mi amigo" parece decir. 

El resto del día Sirius trata de buscar una forma de huir de esa casa, sin mucho éxito eso sí. Hasta que surge la oportunidad. Un montón de doxys atacan a la pequeña de los Weasleys y todos los adultos suben corriendo a ayudarla. Justo va a salir por la puerta cuando ve las pequeñas botellas de Multijugos que Ojoloco estaba repartiendo y aunque lo más probable es que su plan no aguante el primer asalto, coge dos y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede de la casa.  
Vuelve a convocar al Autobús Noctámbulo y cuando esté arranca ve la mirada furiosa de Lupin desde la ventana de la cocina.  
Esta vez sí que se ha metido en líos.


	4. Take me out tonight, where there's music and there's people and they're young and alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Qué tipo de desastre natural serías?-contesta Sirius como si le estuviera preguntando por el tiempo-Una inundación, un terremoto, un volcán, una plaga de langosta, un río teñido de sangre...  
> Ella mira fijamente al mar, seria por un instante. Y Sirius casi piensa que va a mandarlo a la mierda, pero contesta.  
> -Un huracán.  
> Hurricane. El centro en calma y todo girando a su alrededor, destructivo, hermoso y una incógnita. A Sirius no le queda más remedio que asentir fascinado.  
> -¿Y tú?  
> -Un tsunami-contesta el chico sin dudar."

Sirius llama a la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive sin saber muy bien con qué va a toparse.  
-¿Sirius?  
-Señorita Potter, un placer.-sin embargo cuando levanta la mirada, la chica que tiene enfrente no parece la misma que dejó aquí apenas 4 días atrás.

Tiene el pelo recogido en una larga trenza y lleva puesta ropa nueva, pero parece infinitamente más triste. Y está herida.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?  
-Tropecé bajando las escaleras y caí de boca. No es importante.

Esa historia a Sirius no le parece demasiado creíble, pero lo cierto es que no tiene tiempo. Lo más probable es que ya Lupin o algún otro miembro de la Orden les estén acechando.  
-Bueno, en tu carta pedías ver el mar o dejar de ser Harry Potter... como la segunda opción no me parece viable, vengo a ofrecerte un paseo.  
Saca las dos botellas del bolsillo y les añade cabello de dos muggles con los que se cruzó.  
-Es poción...  
-Multijugos, ya. La he probado.  
-¿En serio?  
-Hermione y yo la preparamos en segundo para colarnos en la sala común de Slytherin y descubrir quien estaba abriendo la Cámara de los Secretos.

Y lo dice tan tranquila que a Sirius le dan muchas ganas de reírse.  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-Qué poco sabes de mí, Black-dice ella empujándole hacia el interior de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde un chico rubio y una chica pelirroja sale del número 4 de Privet Drive y suben al Autobús Noctámbulo buscando el mar.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegan a su destino ha pasado casi la hora de la poción, así que ambos se esconden unos instantes en un callejón esperando a que se pase el efecto. Cuando Harry vuelve a mostrar su labio herido, a Sirius se le rompe un poco el corazón.

-El mar.  
-Está en calma, además-añade él, como si ella no lo pudiera ver con sus propios ojos. Pero está tan fascinanda mirándolo que no le contesta.  
-La Orden nos sigue.-le espeta de repente y ella le mira con el ceño fruncido.-tienes puesta una escolta. Y viendo lo fácil que me ha sido traerte hasta aquí, no les culpo.

Ella se ríe, pero enseguida tuerce el gesto. Ese labio debe de doler.  
-Supongo que si no quieren que sepa que me siguen, mientras estemos juntos no podrán llevarte con ellos, ¿no?  
-Excelente, Potter. Tú...  
-A la izquierda-dice de repente en su oído-Sé sutil.

Cuando Sirius le hace caso ve a Remus acompañado por una mujer desconocida.  
-Lupin y Tonks-le contesta él y ella simplemente asiente, aparentemente orgullosa de haber encontrado a sus espías.  
-¿Crees que...?

Sin embargo Harry no le da tiempo a preguntar nada sino que tira de su brazo y echa a correr a toda velocidad.  
-A ver si me pillas Black.

Lo cierto es que la chica tiene una forma física excelente porque no paran hasta llegar al paseo marítimo, atiborrado de turistas. Él se deja caer en un banco sujetándose el costado con fuerza mientras ella parece más fresca que una lechuga.  
-Joder, en Hogwarts os entrenan para correr o que coño...

Ella vuelve a reírse y de nuevo vuelve a dolerle el labio.  
-A la mierda el estatuto del secreto-dice él en voz baja y discretamente, le cura el golpe con un movimiento de varita.  
-¿Cómo sabes hacer eso? Gracias, por cierto.  
-Yo también era muy torpe en casa.

Ella traga saliva y Sirius intenta no acobardarla.  
-¿Se puede saber por qué hemos corrido como salvajes?  
-Estábamos en una zona muy aislada, aquí es menos probable que se atrevan a enfrentarnos.  
-Chica lista.

Ella le sonríe, esta vez de verdad y Sirius respira un poco más tranquilo. Ambos deciden recobrar un poco el aliento y se sientan en el respaldo del banco, mirando fijamente las olas que vienen y van.  
-¿Qué tipo de desastre natural serías?  
-¿Perdón?-contesta ella sorprendida.  
-Eso mismo, ¿qué tipo de desastre natural serías?-contesta Sirius como si le estuviera preguntando por el tiempo-Una inundación, un terremoto, un volcán, una plaga de langosta, un río teñido de sangre...

Ella mira fijamente al mar, seria por un instante. Y Sirius casi piensa que va a mandarlo a la mierda, pero contesta.  
-Un huracán.

Hurricane. El centro en calma y todo girando a su alrededor, destructivo, hermoso y una incógnita. A Sirius no le queda más remedio que asentir fascinado.  
-¿Y tú?  
-Un tsunami-contesta el chico sin dudar.  
-Pensé que serías una erupción volcánica.  
-Prefiero el mar, siempre en movimiento y de repente... ¡pum! Los volcanes están silentes mucho tiempo antes de hacer pum.

Harry le sonríe.  
-Me gusta aunque tú afán de destruirlo todo debería preocuparme un poco.   
-Un tsunami y un huracán, vaya par hacemos.  
-Eso te pasa por preguntar eso en lugar de qué color seríamos o qué animal.  
-¿Qué color serías?

Ella niega con la cabeza.  
-No me vas a tener aquí todo el día filosofando sobre el sentido de la vida.  
-Venga, Hurricane. Tú has iniciado el tema.

Harry se levanta del banco y echa a caminar hacia el puerto.  
-Empieza tú, Junior.  
-Color rojo y animal perro-dice el chico sin dudar.  
-De tal palo tal astilla. Como la forma animaga de tu padre, me refiero-dice ella sonriendo.-Un perro negro enorme.   
-Padfoot-responde él sin pensarlo. 

A Sirius le sorprende mucho que el Black de este mundo también sea un perro, porque lo cierto es que últimamente sólo encuentra cosas diferentes entre ambos. Aunque por otro lado, llamándose ambos "Sirius Black" un perro negro era lo más esperable.  
-¿Y tú? ¿También sigues la estela de los Merodeadores?  
-No creo que un ciervo sea el animal que mejor me defina, honestamente. Son bastante capullos- dice ella disimulando una sonrisa- Si tuviera que decir un color, diría el verde. Pero no el verde Slytherin ni el verde esmeralda... sino el verde de los prados de Hogwarts. Ya lo verás, es impresionante.

Sirius simplemente asiente pensando en que la chica tiene toda la razón. Pasear por los campos que rodean el castillo es una de las mejores cosas que hay. Claro, que no es algo que le pueda decir a ella. Hay muchas cosas que jamás le podrá decir a ella. Y como siempre, casi sin querer vuelve a pensar en sus amigos: en James, en Remus y en Peter. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de su desaparición? Lo único que Sirius puede pedir es que no estén sufriendo mucho por él, pese a todo podría haber terminado en cualquier sitio mucho peor.   
-El rojo también te pega mucho por cierto...-dice Harry al cabo de unos instantes, haciendo que Sirius vuelva a mirarla.  
-Ardiente, apasionado...  
-Llamativo, pretencioso.  
-Auch, Hurricane.-dice el chico llevándose una mano al pecho-Y si no eres un ciervo, ¿qué serías?  
-Algo que vuele, algún tipo de pájaro... un cuervo quizás.  
-¿Un cuervo?  
-Mucha gente consideran que son de mal augurio, pero son animales muy inteligentes y viven en grupo... no sé... me gustan.  
-Eres muy interesante, Hurricane.  
-¿Vas a seguir llamándome así?  
-Sep-dice él alargando mucho la e.-Creo que se han cansado de esconderse, en la acera de enfrente.  
La chica mira hacia donde está la escolta y Sirius no puede contenerse y la agarra por el brazo.  
-No salgas corriendo, Hurricane-le dice al oído-Casi prefiero que me lleven a rastras que correr así otra vez.

Pasean un rato más en silencio, para fortuna de Sirius simplemente andando.   
\- Por cierto, ¿lo sabe Black?  
-¿Qué me gustan los cuervos?-pregunta ella con una leve sonrisa- No que yo sepa.  
-No te hagas la listilla conmigo, Potter.  
Harry da un largo suspiro y Sirius no puede evitar fijarse en cómo se agarra las manos y las mira fijamente.   
-No. No lo sabe.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Para qué? No es que vaya a cambiar nada, bueno sí... a matarle de preocupación innecesariamente.  
-Es tu padrino.  
-¿Y? No va a cambiar nada.  
-No confías en los adultos.  
-No.

La respuesta es tan directa que Sirius se queda helado. Tiene 15 años y aparentemente sólo confía en sí misma. Incluso él tiene adultos en los que confiar, gente como los Potter, Lyall Lupin, la señora Pettigrew, McGonagall... todos ellos harían cualquier cosa por ayudarle en su mundo, ¿por qué Harry Potter no tiene ese mismo consuelo?

-¿Qué...?  
-Tenía 6 años cuando vino una profesora sustituta. Ella... se preocupó por mí, se preguntaba porque estaba tan delgada, porque apenas llevaba desayuno al colegio. Así que naturalmente se lo conté todo.-Sirius la ve apretar los dientes.-Ella se horrorizó, naturalmente. Y decidió que lo mejor era hablar con mi tía Petunia.  
-¿Y qué pasó?  
-Dos semanas encerrada en la alacena sin cenar cuando mi tía volvió a casa. A a la mañana siguiente, cuando me acerqué a la profesora me castigó delante de toda la clase llamándome mentirosa y diciendo que era una niña muy mala.  
-Harry...  
-Desde entonces no se lo conté a nadie, la gente no cree a los niños. Una lección muy valiosa la de aquel día, especialmente viendo todo lo que pasa con el Ministerio y el Profeta.  
-Es diferente...  
-Mundo muggle, mundo mágico... ¿Es tan diferente acaso? Cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts creí que todo iba a cambiar. Como ves, no ha sido así. 

Sirius quiere decirle que por supuesto que es diferente, que aquí no está sola... pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Pese a todo es cierto que la han abandonado a su suerte con gente que no la quiere, verano tras verano. 

-¿A parte de lo del labio... tienes alguna otra herida ahora mismo? Como te dije, tengo algo de práctica curando.-dice él tratando de sonar tranquilo. Lo que menos necesita ahora es que uno de sus "prontos Black" la asuste.   
-Un par de moretones, nada de importancia lo prometo.  
-¿Por eso llevas manga larga?  
-Nop-dice ella con una leve sonrisa, mostrando orgullosa algo de cuero que sobresale por su manga.

Cuando él la mira sin entender ella simplemente sonríe.   
-Portavaritas, señor Black. No te ofendas, pero prefiero ir armada.

Esta vez es su turno de reírse, Harry Potter lleva su varita mágica incluso a la playa. Y aunque nunca la ha visto usar magia, Sirius tiene la sensación de que la chica sabe defenderse perfectamente. Al menos cuando puede usarla, claro.

-Oh, por favor. No me mires con pena, no lo soporto.-le dice cuando él levanta la vista del suelo.  
-Lo siento.  
-¿Fish 'n chips de almuerzo?-dice ella negando con la cabeza-Tengo mucha hambre.  
-¿Eso es como un McDonalds?  
-Pescado y patatas fritas. Está bueno.-dice ella señalando el puesto que tiene enfrente.-Vamos.   
-¿Lo sirven en papel de periódico?-dice él ilusionado.  
-Sí, en periódicos con letras que no se mueven. 

Comen en silencio, siempre mirando el mar.  
-Hablaré con ellos.  
-No te harán caso.-contesta ella rápidamente.  
-Ronald y los demás lo han intentado también pero su madre...  
-La Señora Weasley le dice que soy demasiado quejica, ¿verdad? Deberías haber visto la carta que me envió cuando salió publicado en el periódico que Hermione y yo estabamos atrapando con malas artes a Krum y a Diggory respectivamente y jugando con lo sentimientos del pobre Ron.   
-¿Se creyó las mentiras de El Profeta?  
-Sí.-da un largo suspiro.  
-Black y Lupin te creen. Y me consta que hacen lo que pueden para tratar de sacarte de aquí.  
-Gracias-le dice ella con total sinceridad.-Creo que esta vez no te librará del castigo ni una carta del mismo Ministro de Magia, ¿verdad?  
-No.   
-No debería haberte mandado esa carta. Fueron unos días un poco... difíciles y...  
-Claro que tenías que hacerlo. No te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré a la ira de la Orden.   
-No es eso. Apenas estás conociendo a tu padre y...  
-¿Y qué?  
-Que te estoy metiendo en líos y...  
-No hay nada más importante para Black en el mundo que tú.   
Ella baja la cabeza y Sirius apenas contiene las ganas de subirla. Harry Potter no tiene porqué agachar la mirada ante nadie.   
-Es tu padre, Sirius.  
-Y tu padrino, Harry.-contesta él igual de obcecado-Y ha tenido mucho más tiempo para asimilarlo.   
-No es justo que...  
-Tú precisamente sabes mejor que nadie que no tiene porqué serlo. 

Dos juguetes rotos es todo lo que son.

* * *

Lupin y Tonks también comen ahora, sin quitarles el ojo de encima.   
-Está enamorada de él-dice Sirius de repente ganándose una mirada apreciativa de Harry.  
-Su corazón está ocupado-contesta ella extrañamente avergonzada.  
-¿Te refieres a Lupin?  
Ella asiente pero no dice nada más.  
-¿Tiene novia?  
-No exactamente.´  
-¿Mujer? ¡No me digas que tiene hijos!

Ella se pone muy roja.  
-Esto no es asunto mío, Sirius. Así que no seré yo quien te lo cuente. Pregúntale a tu padre o a Remus.   
-¿Mi padre? ¿Qué pinta mi padre en esto?

Y por primera vez, Harry le recuerda totalmente a su madre. Está usando la mirada que los merodeadores bautizaron como "Lily Evans piensa que eres un insecto especialmente repelente".

-No debí haber sacado el tema.   
-¿Hurricane?  
-Deberíamos ir volviendo.  
-¿En serio? Venga Potter, es muy pronto todavía y... espera, tus tíos no están en casa, ¿verdad? Podemos...  
-La Señora Figg se dará cuenta de mi ausencia.   
-¿Quién? ¿La squib? Me gustaría verla intentando detenerte.

Nada más decir la palabra, la mirada de la chica se hace mucho más dura.   
-¿Podrías no referirte a ella así? ¿O al menos no despectivamente?  
-Lo-lo siento.   
-Es un paso muy pequeño a llamar a alguien sangre-sucia.  
-Yo jamás haría eso-defiende el chico.-Jamás. Tienes que creerme.   
-Lo sé.  
-A veces me cuesta un poco-confiesa Sirius, dándose cuenta de que jamás ha tenido esta conversación con nadie. Desde luego no con James, que pese a ser sangrepura fue educado para ser una buena persona-Mi madre y su familia eran supremacistas, me criaron así... como a todos los Black. Creo que mi madre albergaba esperanzas de que yo heredara la fortuna de esa familia.  
-Parece un capítulo de Juego de Tronos-dice la chica con una sonrisa extraña, aliviando un poco el nudo que Sirius tenía en el estómago.   
-¿Un qué?  
-Un libro muggle que me acabo de leer. No preguntes.  
-Nunca he leído nada muggle.  
-Pues eso lo podemos arreglar, Black. En mi habitación hay toneladas de libros, podrás coger lo que quieras-de repente le sonríe y le guiña el ojo-eso te dará algo que hacer cuando te castiguen. 

Al final ella se sale con la suya y vuelven a su callejón desolado para coger el Autobús Noctámbulo rumbo a Surrey al tiempo que el sol se pone sobre Weymouth.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde Harry prácticamente tiene que echar a Sirius del número 4 de Privet Drive. Antes de salir por la puerta, él le da el dinero muggle que le queda.  
-Esto es mucho dinero, Sirius. No puedo...  
-En Hogwarts no me hara falta, Hurricane. Prefiero saber qué comerás bien.  
-Te lo pagaré en galeones.   
-Me lo pagarás comprándome lo que me apetezca del carrito de chuches del Expreso de Hogwarts. 

Ella se ríe antes de aceptar el trato.   
-Gracias de nuevo-le dice ella abrazándole y él se queda un poco paralizado. Sirius Black nunca ha tenido ninguna amiga, aunque por otro lado tampoco es que le deba sorprender. Hasta que conoció a James tampoco había tenido amigos, era lógico que su hija compartiera ese mismo honor.   
-Nos vemos pronto, Hurricane.   
-Cuídate y escribe. 

Ella cierra la puerta y él habla al aire.  
-Ya está, podéis llevarme.  
La única respuesta es la sensación de ser estrujado para pasar por un tubo muy pequeño y la alfombra mullida de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place bajo sus rodillas al aterrizar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la parte de la historia que tenía más o menos diseñada, a partir de ahora no sé cuanto tardaré en subir los nuevos capítulos. Tengo un poco de lío sobre cómo guiar meter a Sirius adolescente en la dinámica de Harry en Grimmauld Place y en como hacer interactuar a nuestra chica Harry con sus amigos y toda la Orden.
> 
> Pero bueno, muchas muchas muchas gracias por los kudos, por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Cualquier comentario será más que bien recibido, cualquier petición sobre hacia donde llevar la historia, cualquier duda que haya surgido, lo que sea. Tener feedback siempre es bueno. 
> 
> Por cierto, por si alguien se lo pregunta... la primera novela de Canción de Hielo y Fuego (Juego de Tronos), fue publicada en 1996. Esta historia tendría lugar en 1995, pero es una pequeña licencia que me he permitido tomar.


	5. Take me out tonight because I want to see people and I want to see life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sigue siendo raro referirse a Black como "padre", sigue siendo raro hablar de sus amigos como si no lo fuesen. Y sigue siendo una puta mierda no saber qué están decidiendo ahora sobre el futuro de Harry.  
> Con todas las expectativas que hay sobre los viajes en el tiempo hechas mierda, en lo único en lo que Sirius puede pensar es que si alguna vez vuelve a su tiempo les contará a todos que el futuro está tremendamente sobrevalorado."

Si la primera vez que Sirius se escapó de Grimmauld Place parecía que Black y Lupin estaban dispuestos a encerrarle de por vida, ahora definitivamente parecen encantados con la perspectiva de colgar su cabeza junto con la de los elfos domésticos de la familia.  
-¿EN QUÉ COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO?- Escuchar gritar a Remus Lupin debería ser suficiente para acobardar a cualquiera, pero Sirius Orion Black no es el primer Gryffindor de su familia sin razón, y esta vez sabe que lo que ha hecho es lo correcto.  
-Me pidió ayuda.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Harry. Harry me envío una carta pidiendo ayuda.  
Eso los deja momentáneamente aturdidos y le da a Sirius tiempo a sacar del bolsillo la carta que recibió la noche anterior. Ambos la leen y la mirada asesina de Black le hace entender porqué todo el Mundo Mágico en esta realidad piensa que un asesino.  
-¿Por qué no nos la enseñaste?-pregunta Lupin  
-Porque no habríais hecho nada, nunca hacéis nada. ¿O crees que soy idiota?-probablemente enfadar a un licántropo no sea la mejor idea que Sirius ha tenido últimamente, pero él siempre ha tenido una vena un poco suicida-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la mitad de la Orden piensa que son exageraciones de Harry? No lo son.  
-Sirius, tienes que entender que...  
-¿Harry está bien?-la voz de Black le sorprende.-¿Qué le han hecho?  
-Tenía el labio roto y según me contó, marcas en los brazos.  
-No puede quedarse allí más tiempo-salta Black-Me da igual lo que opine Dumbledore, es un peligro para ella estar con esa gente.  
-Lo sé-dice Lupin.-Lo contaremos hoy a la Orden.

* * *

La reunión de esa noche está llena de gritos. Sirius y los Weasleys los escuchan desde lo alto de la escalera, intentando usar las orejas extensibles de los gemelos sin mucho éxito. Sirius no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de que Remus siga siendo infalible, y colocar encantamientos repelentes bajo la puerta es una idea genial. Aunque a ellos les venga especialmente mal.  
-Me parece flipante que el Profesor Lupin haya sido uno de los Merodeadores-dice finalmente George, cuando se dan por vencidos y van todos juntos a una de las habitaciones.  
-Y no un Merodeador cualquiera-añade Sirius muy a pesar suyo-sino el cerebro del grupo. Era quien organizaba las mejores bromas, siempre sin humillar ni ofender en exceso a nadie... pero hacía bromas geniales. O eso dice mi padre.  
Sigue siendo raro referirse a Black como "padre", sigue siendo raro hablar de sus amigos como si no lo fuesen. Y sigue siendo una puta mierda no saber qué están decidiendo ahora sobre el futuro de Harry.  
Con todas las expectativas que hay sobre los viajes en el tiempo hechas mierda, en lo único en lo que Sirius puede pensar es que si alguna vez vuelve a su tiempo les contará a todos que el futuro está tremendamente sobrevalorado.

* * *

Finalmente Lupin y los demás van a buscarla. Y Sirius y Black se quedan frente a la ventana del salón mientras los Weasleys limpian habitación tras habitación bajo las órdenes de su madre.  
-¿Por que no me dijo nada? Soy su padrino.  
-Si. Pero llevas tres semanas diciéndole que se quede tranquila en Privet Drive. Esta harta.  
Él da un largo suspiro y vuelve a parecer tan demacrado como en los carteles de busca y captura.  
-Yo no sabia que...  
-Lo sé. Me costaría creer que ninguna versión de mi haría eso voluntariamente a una cría.  
-Harry me odia.  
-Eso no es cierto...  
-Molly dice que...  
-¿Y que sabe Molly Weasley de Harry? Le prepara la comida unas semanas en verano... ¿Y? Es a ti a quien escribe cuando está asustada, es a ti a quién echa de menos. No a ella.  
-Debieron escoger a Remus-dice Black de repente y a Sirius vuelve a darle mucha pena-debieron escoger a Remus y no a mi´para ser el padrino de Harry.  
-Afortunadamente no lo hicieron.

Black le mira con tal cara de sorpresa, que a Sirius le cuesta no reírse. Cómo si Black no conociera a su Lupin tanto como él conoce a su Remus.  
-¿Afortunadamente?  
-Remus jamás habría escapado de Azkaban, tiene demasiado miedo de su condición para permitirse acercarse a ella. ¿Sabias que Harry tuvo que enviarle tres o cuatro cartas antes de que él le respondiera? James y Lily sabían lo que hacían cuando te escogieron a ti. Además ahora no hay marcha atrás. Sólo trata de cuidarla, ¿vale?  
-¿Quién diablos sabe como hablar con una adolescente?  
-Cuando llegue, subes a su habitación y hablas con ella. Te disculpas por no haber podido sacarla de allí antes y le dices que es lo más importante del mundo para ti.  
-Molly no quiere que...  
-¿A quien le importa lo que quiera la Sra. Weasley? Sólo importa Harry.  
-Tengo que admitir que estás siendo de bastante ayuda-dice Black lentamente-Aunque no te creas que he olvidado lo capullo que fui a tu edad.  
-No será para tanto.

Black niega con la cabeza con una extraña sonrisa, como diciendo "quién tuviera 15 años otra vez".  
-Si finalmente vas a Hogwarts... a Harry le vendrá bien contar con un amigo como tú. No digo que tengáis que ser uña y carne porque entiendo que...  
-Harry es una tía genial, Black. Sería un placer que ella llegara a confiar en mí.  
-Moony me dijo que parecía que hacíais buenas migas en vuestra excursión a la playa.  
\- Es muy interesante, ¿vale? Y mola hablar con alguien de mi edad. No te ofendas.  
-Necesita buenos amigos, gente que la quiera y en quien pueda confiar.  
-Ya los tiene.  
-Nunca es suficiente, miniyo. Y desde luego, no para alguien como ella.

* * *

Cuando Harry llega al salón de Grimmauld Place, Sirius se sorprende al ver el gesto de enfado de la chica. ¿Es que Harry Potter siempre tiene que ser una fuente constante de sorpresa en su vida? El único consuelo que le queda es que al menos no le ha gritado a él.  
-Buenas noches, Hurricane. Bienvenida al noble hogar de la familia Black.  
-Buenas noches, Junior.

Ella le sonríe y le da un tímido abrazo, haciendo ganarse la mirada de algunos Weasleys.  
"Interesante"-piensa Sirius.

-Bueno, basta de bienvenidas, es hora de cenar. A la mesa, chicas... ayudadme.  
-Bienvenido a mi mundo-le susurra Harry al oído antes de seguir a la matriarca.

* * *

-Al final has conseguido estar aquí para tu cumpleaños, jovencita.-dice Molly Weasley en un tono que a Sirius no le gusta un pelo-No tenemos nada preparado, así que me temo que no podremos hacer una gran fiesta, espero que tu llegada tan apresurada no haya estropeado los planes que tus tíos pudieran tener.  
-Molly, no crees que...-empieza Lupin con su mejor falso tono conciliador. A Sirius a veces se le olvida lo parecido que puede llegar a ser a su Remus.  
-Francamente lo dudo-interrumpe Harry fríamente.-probablemente no se den cuenta de que no estoy hasta bastantes días.  
-Sus tíos jamás le han celebrado una fiesta de cumpleaños, mamá-dice Ron con las orejas muy muy rojas.-pensé que nosotros podríamos...  
-No hay tiempo para eso, Ronald. Quizás podamos hacer algo en conjunto para el cumpleaños de Ginny, con una gran tarta rosa con flores y mariposas, como las que hacía la abuela Prewett. 

Si no estuviera tan enfadado con la Sra. Weasley, Sirius casi podría reírse de la cara de terror que ha puesto su hija ante la mención de tal tarta.  
-O una tarta de quidditch-saltan los gemelos a la vez-como la que nos preparaste a nosotros. Con snitchs para Harry y quaffles para Ginny.  
-Eso sería...-comienza Ginny ilusionada.  
-Una aberración, eso es lo que sería. No es una tarta adecuada para una bruja ni...  
-Bueno Molly, creo que eso tendrían que decidirlo ellas, ¿no? De todos modos, por la tarta de Harry ni te preocupes que tengo algo pensado, no todos los días cumple mi ahijada 15 años.

Definitivamente, la sonrisa que Harry le dirige a su padrino hace a Sirius sentirse muy orgulloso de los consejos que da. Para que luego Lily dijera que era un cafre.

De repente Sirius nota algo áspero contra su mano, un trozo de pergamino. Lo abre extrañado y encuentra un mensaje de Harry: "Muchas gracias, Junior. Espera visita hoy sobre la media noche."

Harry Potter no lleva ni 2 horas viviendo bajo su mismo techo y Sirius ya está completamente convencido de que su verano sólo va a mejorar a partir de ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro gran cambio en la historia: Harry se va de casa de los Dursley ANTES del ataque de los dementores, por lo tanto no conocerá todavía a Dolores Umbridge. ¿Cómo afectará a los planes del Ministerio el hecho de no poder desprestigiar a Harry con un "juicio"?  
> Algo que creo que puede crear algo de polémica es mi visión de la Sra. Weasley. Lo baso en escenas del 6-7 libro donde a la que pedía ayuda todo el tiempo era a Ginny. Quizás estoy siendo injusta con el personaje, pero por otro lado las mujeres tendemos a comportarnos de forma diferente con otras mujeres y creo que ella no considera a nuestra Harry como una buena influencia para su hijo.  
> Dicho todo esto, espero que les esté gustando la historia. Espero algún comentario :D


	6. To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-No, claro.-De repente a Sirius se le viene a la cabeza que jamás ha tenido a una chica en su habitación y mucho menos sentada en su cama. Sin embargo Harry parece absolutamente relajada, Sirius supone que demasiados chicos Weasleys en su vida como para preocuparse por una tontería como esa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo puramente de relleno. Harry y Sirius se van conociendo, Black y Lupin están ahí en medio. Aún así, espero que les guste. Y de nuevo, mil perdones por la tardanza.

Justo marca las doce el reloj del pasillo cuando Sirius nota como la puerta de su habitación se abre lentamente.  
-¿Hurricane?  
Esta vez la chica no se parece en nada a la que dejó hace un rato en Privet Drive. Vuelve a llevar el pelo suelto y lleva puesto uno de los pijamas que compraron durante su excursión al centro comercial.  
-Vengo a devolverte tu dinero muggle-dice sonriendo y dejando una bolsa encima de la mesa.  
-No me jodas que has venido para eso.  
-Claro que no, pero tengo que tener una excusa por si la Sra. Weasley se pone muy pesada con el tema.-dice ella riendo.-Siempre hay que tener una excusa, Black.  
-Chica lista.  
-Veo que todavía no has tenido tiempo de decorar esto a tu gusto-dice ella señalando las paredes vacías-aunque al menos tienes suerte de no tener que compartir habitación.  
-¿Tú compartes?  
-Hoy no, pero me da la sensación de que va a intentar que las tres chicas compartamos habitación en cuanto llegue Hermione.  
-Es la casa de tu padrino.  
-Eso dice él y por eso estoy sola hoy. Pero no sé cuanto tiempo la podrá controlar.-¿Te importa que me siente?  
-No, claro.-De repente a Sirius se le viene a la cabeza que jamás ha tenido a una chica en su habitación y mucho menos sentada en su cama. Sin embargo Harry parece absolutamente relajada, Sirius supone que demasiados chicos Weasleys en su vida como para preocuparse por una tontería como esa.  
-¡Qué callado estás!-pregunta la chica sonando terriblemente insegura-¿Quieres que me vaya?  
-No, no... Hurricane, no te vayas.  
-Pues cuéntame algo... ¿Sirius y Remus se han enfadado contigo?  
-Un poco. Pero ni por asomo tanto como con tus tíos... o con ellos mismos.  
-No fueron ellos quienes me dej...  
-Eso se lo tendrás que explicar a ellos-dice Sirius rápidamente, levantando las manos en señal de tregua.-Yo sólo te cuento lo que sé.

Sirius no sabe porque siempre acaba abogando por Black y Lupin y su relación con Harry, pero no puede evitarlo. Quizás porque la chica es todo lo que queda de James y Evans y es injusto que ella no reciba todo el cariño que podría recibir. Porque por mucho que Sirius esté enfadado con Black y Lupin, es innegable que los dos adoran a Harry tanto como ella los adora a ellos.

-¿Y tú que?-le dice intentando cambiar de tema.  
-Acabamos de vernos no hace ni dos horas. Me di una ducha, cené y me meti en la cama. En ese momento recibí la visita de la mitad del Mundo Mágico, al cual le encantó mi pijama de los Guns N'Roses.  
-Normal. Es lo más in del momento. Si lo lleva Harry Potter, pronto todas las brujas lo querrán.  
-Me odian, recuerdas. La-Niña-Que-Mintió.  
-Se les pasará, Hurricane. Yo no le daría mucha importancia.  
-Además... la Sra. Weasley considera que no es un pijama adecuado para una señorita como yo.  
-Es el pijama perfecto para una señorita como tú.  
La sonrisa que le dirige la chica es tan brillante que Sirius no puede evitar sentir como le invade el orgullo.  
-¿Y cuál es el plan?  
-¿El plan?  
-Sí, el plan. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta el final del verano?  
-Estoy castigado.  
-Obviamente no podremos salir de aquí... pero no sé tú, joven Black... pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de pasarme el verano limpiando una casa. Especialmente cuando a su legítimo propietario le importa una mierda cómo esté.  
-Lo sé. Ha puesto al hipogrifo en la antigua habitación de mi... abuela.  
-Buckbeak  
-¿Lo conoces?  
-He volado en él. Dos veces.  
-¿En serio?  
La chica sólo le sonríe y Sirius se muere de ganas de preguntarle por la historia, por todas las historias que rodean a Harry L. Potter y que él no puede ni siquiera empezar a imaginar.  
-¿Has hecho los deberes ya?  
-¿Yo?  
-Sí, tú.  
-No tengo...  
-Pues ya tenemos algo que hacer, Black. Hacer los deberes, ponerte al día con las asignaturas porque al no estar escolarizado previamente seguro hay lagunas en tu formación y...  
-¿Estás de coña?  
-Prefieres que estemos sentados en la biblioteca, al fresco y a nuestro aire... o estar limpiando dixies de las cortinas de esta casa mientras nos intenta asesinar un guardapelo.  
-¿Pero...?  
-Los Weasleys ya tienen los deberes al día, estaremos tú y yo a nuestra bola. Quizás tu padre o Remus podrían ayudarnos y... ¡No me mires así!  
-Perdón, es que...  
-No he salido de Privet Drive para pasarme otro verano más limpiando.  
Lo dice tan ferozmente que él solo puede asentir. Si Harry no quiere limpiar, no limpiarán. Definitivamente en el pasado no hay chicas como ella.  
Justo va a decirle que tienen que empezar a planear cómo escaquearse de la limpieza cuando la puerta se abre de un golpe haciendo que ambos den un salto, sobresaltados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Black mirando a su ahijada fijamente.  
-Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Allanáis una habitación privada y...  
-Estás castigado, Sirius. Eso anula tus otros derechos-dice Lupin con una sonrisa.-Además la casa sigue siendo de tu padre, no lo olvides.  
-Son solo las 10, no sé porque la Señora Weasley pretende que vayamos a dormir tan pronto-dice Harry con su mejor tono de niña buena.  
-Porque así estaréis llenos de energía para...  
-No vamos a limpiar-dice la chica, sin una pizca de duda en su voz. De hecho, no es el único que se queda impresionado porque ambos adultos la miran con una sonrisa.  
-Ella no tiene derecho alguno a decidir sobre mí. Ni sobre Junior.  
-Eso se lo tendrás que...  
-Eres tú quien puede, Sirius.  
Black se queda mirándola como si tuviera tres cabezas y a Sirius le dan muchas ganas de reírse.  
-Si me dices que obedezca a Molly Weasley, seré la mejor Harry que ella ha visto nunca. Pero sólo si me lo pides tú.  
Sirius casi ve el orgullo explotar en la cara de Black.  
-No quiero que limpies.-dice finalmente-Ninguno de los dos. Esta casa está llena de basura peligrosa y no quiero que os arriesguéis para nada.  
-Ahora sólo necesitaremos una excusa-añade Lupin, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento y Sirius no puede evitar sentir una oleada de simpatía hacia él. Su Remus también es igual, fiel hasta el final.  
-Poner al día a Junior.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?-pregunta Sirius con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo la chica lo ignora.  
-Ni él ni yo tenemos los deberes hechos, necesitaremos ayuda con ello. Especialmente Sirius que con el tema de no estar escolarizado como Merlín manda, debe tener lagunas fundamentales.  
-Eso no va...  
-Claro que va a funcionar.-dice Black guiñándole el ojo a su ahijada-Confiad en mí.  
Algo en la mirada de Lupin le hace pensar que le preocupa un poco lo que Black pueda estar tramando, y lo cierto es que Sirius no puede culparle por ello. Pero si eso le permite pasar más tiempo con Harry y librarse de la Sra. Weasley, Sirius está dispuesto a cualquier cosa.


	7. And if a ten ton truck kills the both of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, he actualizado por fin. No, no es un sueño... viendo la fecha de la última actualización se me cae un poco la cara de vergüenza. De todos modos, prometo que el fin va a tener un final. Tengo que centrarme un poco y ver a dónde quiero llevar la historia a partir de aquí, pero bueno... No está abandonado y esta es la mejor prueba que puedo dar. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme y siento mucho la tardanza.

Al final Sirius tiene que admitir que Black es de fiar, al menos en lo relativo a no dejar que Molly Weasley les obligue a pasar el verano limpiando y persiguiendo doxys.  
Desde luego no es lo que Sirius tenía en mente para el verano, pero lo de pasar todo el tiempo con Harry Potter en la enorme biblioteca Black tampoco es tan mala idea.  Sobre todo porque al final terminan los deberes en 4 días, quedando el resto del tiempo completamente libre para hacer lo que les dé la realísima gana.

Incluso la presencia de Lupin y Black no es tan molesta como solía serlo. Quizás es la influencia de Harry, pero lo cierto es que son mucho más agradables. Y a la chica se la ve realmente feliz, al menos comparado con lo que conoce Sirius de ella. Viéndola ahí, con la cabeza enterrada en complicados libros de Defensa Mágica, Sirius no ve ni rastro de la chica triste que solo quería ver el mar.  
-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta ella, aprovechando que Black, Lupin y el resto de adultos están en una reunión de la Orden.  
-Te sienta bien esta casa.-contesta el chico, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto.-Y por lo que me ha contado mi padre… eso no es algo frecuente en la gente que vive aquí.  
\- Es lo que siempre quise, ¿sabes? Gente que se preocupa por mí y que le importa que aprenda a mejorar mi caligrafía o que haga 3 comidas al día.

Uno de los efectos de conocer a Harry Potter, es que a Sirius ya no le parece tan terrible su infancia. No es que sea un gran fan de los Black, pero al menos nunca le falto de nada. Y siempre tuvo a su tío Arcturus para traerle plumas de azúcar y cerveza de mantequilla a escondidas de Wallburga.  
\- Además, Sirius y Remus son geniales.- dice ella sonriendo- nos hemos perdido mucho al no poder haber crecido junto a ellos. Podríamos haber sido como primos, ¿te imaginas?

Lo cierto es que Sirius no se lo imagina, o mejor dicho, no se lo quiere imaginar… porque en los últimos días la chica Potter le genera sentimientos muy poco familiares. Y no, ya bastante complicado es que ella sea la futura hija de su mejor amigo, como para encima pensar en ella como familia.  
Ella sin embargo no espera respuesta, sino que vuelve a su libro, tarareando una canción que Sirius reconoce vagamente.  
“Driving in your car, o please don’t drop me home  
Because it’s not my home and I’m welcome no more”  
Y él se queda con la boca abierta, porque por supuesto… aunque no canta especialmente bien, a Sirius le parece que la chica es absolutamente perfecta. Y algo debe de notársele en la cara porque Remus le mira con una cara muy rara cuando abre la puerta de la biblioteca.

Él trata de entretenerse leyendo sobre las pociones transmutadoras, pero lo cierto es que lo único que consigue es un dolor de cabeza.  
Casi suspira de alivio cuando llaman para comer y Harry se recoge el largo cabello rumbo a la cocina.  
-¿Está todo bien, Sirius?-le pregunta Remus cuando se quedan solos.  
\- Sí, claro… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?  
-Harry y tú parecéis llevaros a las mil maravillas.  
-¿Primero queríais que nos lleváramos bien y ahora que no?-pregunta el chico en un tono más agresivo del que debería-a ver si nos aclaramos de una vez, joder.

Se va dando un portazo y con la asquerosa sensación de que le han pillado a mitad de trastada. Pero Harry Potter no es una trastada, es un problema.

Desgraciadamente, parece que Lupin no es el único que tiene problemas con su relación con Harry porque cuando se cruza con Weasley de camino al comedor, este le mira hecho un basilisco.   
\- Hola, Ronald.  
\- ¿Qué quieres?- le espeta el chico.  
\- No tienes porque ser tan desagradable, después de todo es bastante probable que seamos compañeros de habitación en unos meses. -dice Sirius tratando de ser lo más políticamente correcto que puede, aunque no resulta del todo efectivo porque Weasley le mira como si quisiera darle un buen golpe.  
\- Todos dais demasiado por hecho que vas a resultar ser un Gryffindor… lo mismo haces honor a. tu apellido y acabas siendo un Slytherin.  
\- Supongo que eso te encantaría, ¿no?- A la porra su idea de no entrar a guerrear con el pelirrojo, por muy amigo de Harry que sea no va a dejar que un Weasley le pisotee.  
\- Sí, así Harry se daría cuenta de cómo eres en realidad.   
\- ¿Y cómo soy según tú, Ronald?   
\- No lo sé. Sólo sé que no eres de fiar.  
\- ¿Y se puede saber en qué te basas exactamente para decir eso?, porque creo que es la primera conversación que tenemos.   
\- Simplemente no me caes bien.  
\- Bueno, eso ya lo podía deducir yo mismo, gracias. No es que te estuvieras esforzando demasiado para disimularlo, Weasley. No sé que problema tienes con que Harry y yo somos amigos.   
\- Tú no quieres solo ser su amigo.   
\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - pero obviamente Sirius sabe perfectamente a que se refiere Ronald.  
\- ¿Crees que no reconozco a los que son como tú en cuanto los veo? Soy el mejor amigo de Harry Potter desde hace años, Black. Años. Sé que quieres algo más de ella que una simple amistad, no te creas que eres el primero.. pero sí que eres el primero al que ella no reconoce. Tiene muy buen ojo para calar a imbéciles que solo quieren aprovecharse de ella.   
\- Yo no quiero aprovecharme de ella. - y es cierto. Por primera vez es cierto. Sea lo que sea lo que Sirius siente por la chica… no es malo.  
\- Eso lo dirás tú, Black. Pero hasta donde yo sé apareces de la nada y de repente te conviertes en su ángel salvador… ¿y me estás diciendo que lo haces por la bondad de tu corazón Black? No te creo, tío.  
\- No quiero aprovecharme de ella, y desde luego no quiero hacerle daño. … pero tampoco puedo negar que mis sentimientos hacia ella no sean algo menos amistosos de lo que me gustaría. 

Hay que admitir que decirlo en voz alta resulta parcialmente liberador para Sirius y al menos no provoca una reacción violenta en Weasley, más bien al contrario porque el pelirrojo le mira fijamente antes de tenderle la mano.   
Llámame Ron. - Sirius le estrecha la mano y el chico continua- Sigo sin fiarme de ti, pero al menos tienes algo de valor. Si finalmente resultas ser una lagartija asquerosa como Malfoy, la propia Harry te hechizará tan fuerte que ni siquiera tu padre será capaz de reconocerte cuando haya acabado contigo.   
Y en ese momento, él también me atacará… no te quepa la menor duda. 

Weasley le sonríe y al menos Sirius siente que ya tiene un enemigo menos en esa casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí está. Agradecería cualquier tipo de comentario, idea, crítica. Sé que es una historia rara, pero está siendo muy divertida de diseñar. 
> 
> Muchas gracias.


End file.
